When opened, many web pages automatically play audios or videos with sound, for example, background music or advertisements, to attract the attention of a user. These media files with sound are generally called audios in the following. When browsing the Internet, a user may open multiple web pages simultaneously. If all the simultaneously opened web pages automatically play audios, the sound of multiple audios is mixed with the sound of a local audio that is possibly being played by the user, thereby producing a lot of noise. The user usually needs to find the pages playing the audios and stop the sound, which is very troublesome.
To avoid such phenomenon, a web page audio management method is provided in the prior art. In the method, automatic play of web page audios is avoided by intercepting a media file in a web page, thereby avoiding a sound conflict caused by simultaneous play of web page audios.
In the implementation of the present invention, the inventors find at least the following problem in the prior art.
After the foregoing web page audio management method is used, when web pages are opened, automatically played audios in all the web pages are intercepted and displayed as being in a pause state, and the user may click the audios again to play them, so the operations are troublesome.